criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Huang
Li Huang was a suspect in the murder investigations of vampire cosplayer Logan Knightley in The Stakes Are High (Case #4) and assassin Carolina Tate in Lighter Than Air (Case #5). Profile Li Huang is a Chinese immigrant. She has long hair and is often seeing a shirt with a blue motif on it. On her first appearance, she has scratches on her face. She is known to drink whiskey, know acupuncture, and use talcum powder. Role in Case(s) The Stakes Are High Li tried to get into the Ideal Beauty Costume Shop, so Jackson Walters and the player stopped her from going in. She asked what was going on, to which Jackson responded that the shop was closed off as it was a crime scene in the murder investigation. Jackson asked her if she knew any "Neo-Dracula". Li was frustrated and said that it seemed like something a kid would make up to boost their ego. Jackson told Li to go away from the shop anyway as to not contaminate the crime scene. Jackson and the player then found a handkerchief with her blood on it in a casino, prompting another investigation. Li said that she met Logan Knightley on a poker game in the casino a week prior to the case. Li was losing plenty of games in a row. Logan, in a wave of hubris, bet all of his remaining money. Li accepted the bet and won in a stroke of luck. Logan refused to pay up, and Li demanded her money. Logan then bit her in the neck, causing her to bleed. Li slapped Logan in the face and filed a case against him. Despite the attack on her, Li was found innocent of the murder when Flora Ward was incriminated. Li then went to the police station to give some insight on the most recent murders. Li said that the murders involved [[New Kid in Town|a metal knife]], [[My Head's Underwater|a barrel of water]], [[Stay Together, Die Alone|a premature burial in earth]], and a stake made of wood. She noted that metal, water, earth, and wood were elements in the Wu Xing scheme in Chinese traditional medicine. Interested, Alden noted it and thanked Li for her input. Jackson and the player eventually uncovered that someone was intentionally motivating the killers to kill in those certain ways, signifying that Li was on to something. The two came back to tell her that she was on to something. Lighter Than Air Jackson Walters requested to interrogate Li after Ferdinand Amado autopsied the victim. Jackson told Li that the victim was not killed by fire as her theory had suggested. Li said that the killer did not get inspiration from Carolina or it would be assisted suicide. When Jackson mentioned the victim's name and that she was the one persuading the previous killers, Li angrily told the cops to leave her herbal shop immediately, confusing Jackson and the player. Later on, Jackson and the player had to ask for Li's permission to search her herbal shop. Initially reluctant, Li said that there was no reason to solve Carolina's murder. Jackson asked what she had against the victim. Li said that Carolina was her friend before. One day, she told her all about Chinese culture. When Carolina began mocking and misusing Chinese culture, Li immediately left her alone. With the connected killings happening, Li was sure that Carolina was using the information she gave her and twisting it so bad that it lost its original meaning. After learning this information, Jackson persuaded her to give permission to search the herbal shop. Li finally allowed them to do so. Li was later accused by Rita Lopez of needlessly banning her from the herbal shop. Li angrily claimed that she did not ban anyone - not even Carolina, much less Rita. Li said that she banned her to enter because it was a crime scene. To show her good will, Li allowed the duo to search her shop. Li was found innocent a second time after Rita Lopez was incarcerated for the murder. Li was later offered protection after the team found out that Carolina Tate meant to convince Arvin Dammond to kill her. When asked what she had done to possibly anger an organization, she replied that her providing information about the modus operandi was the most likely motive. Li gladly accepted the protection, fearing her life. Case Appearances *The Stakes Are High (Case #4) *Lighter Than Air (Case #5)